It is desirable in the molding of plastic parts to produce such parts at a high production level. One method of obtaining a high production rate is to employ a molding machine with a plurality of cooperating or mating mold parts. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,739 for a plastic injection molding machine, the molds can be mounted on a shuttle table so that one set of mold parts are closed and the mold cavity therein injected with plastic to form the desired part while one or more other sets of molds are available for cooling, removal of finished parts and loading into the mold cavity of any special part or insert. The shuttle table is then moved to align the mold with an injection station in the molding machine while the mold which has just been injected with plastic is moved to an ejecting station. Each mold may contain a plurality of cavities so that with each injection of plastic, a plurality of parts are formed. While such a method and apparatus is generally satisfactory, to further increase the production level, additional machines are required which in turn require additional operators.